The Sourcerer
"No, Adam. You're not going to stop me." The Sourcerer is an infamous and powerful hacker who lives in the human world. He uses dangerous Dark Code to hack systems, and seeks to send humanity back to the Dark Ages. Description The Sourcerer is a thin middle-aged man wearing a black hooded jacket. Physiological traits include a recurrent facial tic and raspy voice, speaking with a redundant speech pattern. He lives and does his hacking from a well-equipped computer setup in a dirty warehouse littered with electronic equipment, or a mobile van. He communicates with Megabyte through a vid window, appearing as pixelated and monochromatic face, and speaking with a voice filter, no doubt to obscure his identity on the Internet. He also has many scanning and electronic equipment for breaking into places in the real world, and a taser for self-defense. History Before the Series In the past, the Sourcerer existed as a Dark Code entity prowling the Deep Web. It was there that he encountered the Guardian, Adam Carter, who has since faked his own death and existed in cyberspace. The Dark Code entity attacks Adam and infects him, hijacking his brain and returning to the real-world in Adam's body, reborn as the Sourcerer. Against the Guardians He first runs afoul of the Guardians when he opens a Dark Code rift to unleash a plague of cyber locusts to attack a power grid, so he can cause a blackout in the United Kingdom, but his efforts are thwarted by the team, who work together to destroy all the cyber locusts and block his access with a cyber patch (Activation). Upon his first defeat, the Sourcerer hacks into the Mainframe database for something he can use. He finds and revives Megabyte, an evil computer virus. The Sourcerer upgrades his abilities and injects a delete code, which he can use to threaten to eliminate him if he goes rogue or fails to meet his demands. The first task is having him remove the cyberpatch the team put on the rift from the previous episode, so he can finish what he started, but the Guardians thwart his efforts again and permanently seal the rift (Resurrection). The Sourcerer then makes a plan to steal the advanced Nova X3J computer in the real world, which is guarded inside the Pogo Systems building. After Megabyte sets up his digital fortress and sentinel army, the Sourcerer then requests that Megabyte deliver a distraction using a cat virus to keep the Guardians occupied, while leading his army in a viral attack against Pogo's firewall defenses. This disarms the security and creates an emergency that makes the people in the building leave, allowing the Sourcerer to enter the building unnoticed, and steal the computer. The Nova X3J in his possession gives him increased computing power and lets him launch untraceable cyber attacks from anywhere (Catastrophic). Next, he orders Megabyte to build a replicator in order to produce more sentinels to use for additional firepower for his next hacks (Discoveries). After seeing how ineffective Megabyte's sentinels are against the Guardians, the Sourcerer then demands that he make copies of himself in order to raid Virusylum and release all the viruses contained there, but the plan fails due to their inferior quality. The Guardians infiltrate his fortress and destroy the replicator, which angers the Sourcerer and almost deletes Megabyte, but he discovers human blood from an injured Guardian on his person, indicating that they are really humans (Game Day). The Sourcerer commits more cyber crimes throughout the series, which consist of attacking a bank transaction terminal with a Dark Code worm to cause millions to lose money, controlling a virtual assistant to cause chaos among its users, hacking a weather satellite to modify a hurricane to wipe out a coastline, producing an army of zombie robots in cyberspace that will infect unprotected computers to form a botnet to trigger a massive denial-of-service attack that will crash the Internet, infecting a line of bee toys, and hacking the DIS government computers to gain access to and launch a nuclear missile. All of his evil schemes end in failure because of the Guardians' efforts. (Emotional Rescue) (Artificial Intelligence) (Datastorm) (Zombie Army) (Bee-Ware) (Nuclear Confusion). As he discovers more evidence that the Guardians are humans, he wants to acquire the Guardian code. To find where they are, the Sourcerer taps into a cell phone network to access millions of cell phones in order to find their location with Megabyte's assistance, but fails due to Hexadecimal's wild behavior (Network Interference). Eventually, the Sourcerer has Megabyte capture the Guardians and imprison them inside his fortress. The Sourcerer reveals himself to them for the first time to demand the secret of how they enter cyberspace, otherwise he will have Megabyte extract the Guardian code from their bodies. However, Megabyte coerces him into removing his delete code and they manage to escape his grasp, losing his slave in the process (Double Trouble). By decoding the data that he gathered from the extraction process, the Sourcerer tracks the Guardian code back to Alan Turing High, the team's high school in Quantum Heights. Determined to gain the power to launch attacks from within cyberspace, he travels to their hometown so he can steal their technology. Final Confrontation As the Sourcerer sneaks around in the school, he discovers the secret entrance to Room Zero. But, he is caught and ambushed by Austin before he can infiltrate the room. However, Austin immediately recognizes the Sourcerer's true face: his own father. He gets away from the Guardians after he is discovered (Identity Theft). Upon his reunion with his son, Austin, Adam has moments of lucidity where he could fight off the Dark Code's influence. However, he manages to infiltrate Room Zero with Austin's help. The Sourcerer regains control of Adam and knocks out Austin with a taser. He then enters cyberspace and locks the Guardians out of the Codec. Inside, he uses the Codec's energy weapon to expand a cyber black hole that will swallow and erase the entire Internet. But is unaware that Adam opened a backdoor for the Guardians to chase after him. Eventually, Austin manages to break through to Adam, and father and son are reunited once again. But, it is a bittersweet reunion as Adam states that the Dark Code is too far entrenched in his mind to extract. However, while he is still in control, Adam commands Vera to activate the codec's self-destruct, and pilots the ship into the black hole, destroying it for good and taking The Sourcerer with him (Black Hole). References * The characters name is a combination of Source Code and Sorcerer. Category:ReBoot characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Fathers